November 5, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The November 5, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 5, 2012 at LG Arena in Birmingham, England. Episode summary Vickie Guerrero presented further evidence of John Cena and AJ’s inappropriate relationship “I am proud of myself,” began Vickie Guerrero’s began with an auspicious attempt to further slander the reputations of both John Cena and AJ Lee. The Managing Supervisor of Raw had no squabbles about taking her smear campaign against the Cenation leader and the former Raw GM across the Atlantic, attempting to convince the WWE Universe that the two engaged in an inappropriate relationship while Raw was under Miss Lee’s stewardship. But before Vickie could elaborate on the twosome’s supposed transgressions, Cena himself marched out to the ring to present his case. Cena’s insults towards the Raw Managing Supervisor were cut short, however, by Vickie’s latest bit of evidence: footage of AJ apparently walking into Cena’s room wearing a bathrobe in a “state of undress” while (from a completely different camera angle) a shirtless Cena mounted a “do not disturb” sign on the hotel room door. Cena denounced the footage with a smile on his face, but Vickie would not be denied, calling out AJ herself to give her side of the story. Instead, however, AJ appeared on the TitanTron, shaking with rage and denying Vickie the satisfaction of coming to the ring. If AJ relented and crossed the ropes, she claimed, Vickie would receive the beating of a lifetime and AJ would be fired as a result. “And then I wouldn’t get to do what I love to do,” AJ seethed. The words weren’t out of her mouth before Dolph Ziggler slidled up next to the former Raw GM and wrapped his arms around her, saying “and we all know what you love to do.” The insult was too much for Cena to bear, and the Cenation leader sprinted from the ring in search of The Showoff while Vickie cackled in the ring. Brad Maddox explained his actions at Hell in a Cell; Mr. McMahon suggested forced Vickie Guerrero to make a Triple Threat WWE Title Match at Survivor Series The hour of truth fell upon disgraced referee Brad Maddox in Birmingham after Michael Cole summoned the rogue referee to center stage to explain his reprehensible actions at Hell in a Cell. “Are you working with Paul Heyman and WWE Champion CM Punk?” Cole asked. Maddox, to the shock of everyone in the WWE Universe, denied the allegations. “No, that was all me,” Maddox said. “It was my plan.” The defiant Maddox then launched into an emotional explanation of his controversial coming-out party. “All my life, all that I have ever wanted to do is be a WWE Superstar. For years, I’ve been trying to get my foot in the door, and for years, I’ve been having the door shut in my face.” Maddox’s disappointment extended to his WWE developmental contract, which bore no fruit thanks to his apparently unremarkable skill set. Vowing to break into WWE in any way he could, Maddox took up the referee’s stripes and waited for his “one chance.” Thwarting Ryback at Hell in a Cell was that chance, and as far as Maddox is concerned, it was mission accomplished from there: “I’m somebody now. I’m famous now. People know my name everywhere.” But Maddox didn’t stop there: He wanted a WWE contract and a match against Ryback. “Because at this point, nobody’s gonna forget who Brad Maddox is now.” Least of all, as it turned out, The Chairman of the Board himself. That’s right, WWE Universe: Mr. McMahon made the trip across the pond to weigh in on the fate of Brad Maddox. And The Chairman was feeling generous to say the least: In his munificence, Mr. McMahon declared that Maddox would get his wish — “a million-dollar contract” — the next week on Raw … provided he defeated Ryback in a one-on-one match. But he wasn’t done there. McMahon next brought out Vickie Guerrero herself and did a little on-the-spot rejiggering of the Survivor Series main event. Why, The Chairman asked Vickie, should CM Punk be able to hide behind scores of other Superstars in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match without having to defend his title? Why not defend his title against two men who deserved an opportunity at the prize — the Superstar who got “screwed” at Hell in a Cell and the Superstar who fought Punk to a tie at Night of Champions? Safe to say Vickie didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. With The Chairman breathing down her neck, the Managing Supervisor of Raw made it official with a strained smile on her face: CM Punk vs. John Cena vs. Ryback at Survivor Series for the WWE Championship Dolph Ziggler was named a team captain at Survivor Series; Vickie Guerrero declared CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler would face John Cena & Ryback Let’s call it a mixed couple of moments for Mr. Money in the Bank, who went from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows within the span of a few minutes at the hands of Vickie Guerrero and Mr. McMahon. First came the good news: With Punk deposed as team captain at Survivor Series, Ziggler would be taking over The Second City Saint’s seat of power and head the newly christened “Team Ziggler” at WWE’s fall classic. This development brought out Punk, who railed against The Chairman’s temerity to rob him of his team and force him into a Triple Threat Match against Cena and Ryback. While Punk cried conspiracy (Ziggler demurred), Vickie delivered the kicker of her meeting with The Chairman: Mr. McMahon decreed that later, Punk & Ziggler would unite against the first-time teaming John Cena & Ryback. Suffice it to say, Vickie was the only one who tried to see the upside of this situation. Layla & Kaitlyn vs Eve Torres & Aksana The Divas division descended into all-out physicality when Layla & Kaitlyn joined forces against the wily Divas Champion Eve & the powerful Aksana in a tag match that brought out some heretofore unseen aggression in the women of WWE. Layla and Aksana began the contest, and Antonio Cesaro’s ex-girlfriend showed her true colors with a series of punishing attacks that left the fun-loving former Divas Champion strewn across the mat as slim pickings for Eve. When Aksana tagged in the champion, the bout turned into a straight-up beatdown as Eve put a bona fide stomping on the overmatched Layla. A last burst of strength gave Layla the chance to tag in Kaitlyn, however, and from there the tide of the contest turned irrevocably in the fan favorites’ direction. Kaitlyn used her unmatched strength to subdue the devious Divas Champion and score an emphatic pin over the outgunned Eve. Zack Ryder & Santino Marella vs Primo & Epico The “Co-Bro” struck in Birmingham when Zack Ryder & Santino Marella, aka “Team Co-Bro,” picked up a hard-fought win over the former WWE Tag Team Champions Primo & Epico. Even so, it looked like “Team Co-Bro” would fall victim to the dynamic cousins when Primo & Epico employed their signature divide-and-conquer strategy, separating The Ultimate Broski from his corner and using a tandem attack to keep him away from Santino. The Italian Stallion nearly cost his teammate the bout, inadvertently thwarting a textbook rollup by Ryder thanks to a disagreement with the official. Still, Long Island Iced-Z showed his heart, hitting a picture-perfect neckbreaker before tagging in Santino and giving The Milan Miracle a chance to do his thing. Santino unleashed the Cobra to bring the bros a win that was as sweet as it was #SSSSSSSIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKK. Brodus Clay vs Wade Barrett Score one for the Brits: The Barrett Barrage stormed into Birmingham in high style, and it was Brodus Clay who was left flattened in the wake of the brawling Englishman’s wrath. The Funkasaurus did not go quietly, mounting a big run of offense against the outweighed British brawler. But Barrett’s resilience and strength won out in the end as a massive Winds of Change slam flattened The Funky One. A spry second wind propelled Barrett out of Brodus’ way and gave him the opening he needed to deck The Funkasaurus with The Souvenir Elbow to the head, earning a huge hometown win before a ravenous WWE Universe. Results * Tag Team Match: Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Aksana & Eve Torres * Tag Team Match: Team CoBro (Santino Marella & Zack Ryder) defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Wade Barrett defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:WWE television episodes